Sorry, I'm Just Allergic to You
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Sasuke has a massive phobia towards women. He is his all boy paradise but for how long? When he gets a new feminine roommate will things change for Sasuke? Especially since he doesn't seem to hate living with her?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I'm Just Allergic to You

By: Kimmy Flare

Chapter One

Since the day he was born, he was absolutely afraid of women. He would cry in his mothers' arms and refused to drink from her. When she smiled he had nightmares. Just when he started to walk she would call for him, instead he would run away. She got so depressed she decided to send him to an all boy school when he started kindergarten. There he felt so in place, nothing could possibly destroy this male paradise. Or was there?

Just one mile away from the male haven was built another all same gender school, but it wasn't for males. The female species invaded the minds of the hormonal boys. Most were getting caught sneaking out and peeking in the bathrooms. Not to mention that the teachers found it hard to travel from one school to the other to teach. A school debate went on about uniting the two schools considering the fact that it was owned by the same person. Sasuke took leadership in leaving it the way it is.

But nothing would be changed until the owner made up his mind. No one knew who the owner was until later on.

"What is wrong with the guys?!" Sasuke sits back. "Who wants those nasty, perfume infested girls not to mention they go through something called period. I heard it stinks and that it makes them bitchy."

"Let it go Sasuke, just 'cause you don't like him doesn't mean that we don't. Girls are soft, with smooth voices, big breast…oh I love big breasts!" Shikamaru starts to think to himself. "So bouncy bouncy…" His face flushes.

"You're just gross Shikamaru. What's a girl without breasts?" Naruto chuckles to himself. "Not interesting." The guys laugh amongst themselves. Sasuke stands up holding back his vomit.

"Imbeciles, I'm surrounded by them." Sasuke states giving the stink eye to his friends.

"What are you gay?" Naruto asks. Sasuke eyes open wide. Just then Sai turns. "I mean Sai's been hitting on you for the past two years, just give him a chance." Sasuke slaps the back for Naruto's head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Wait, are you?" Shikamaru covers his breasts. "My eyes are right here man!" Sasuke starts backing away as Shikamaru points to his face. "I should've known I'm irresistible. I should be charged with being too hot." The guys start to laugh. "Where did Sasuke go?" Just then Sai sits with them.

"Is he really gay?" Sai asks.

"No he's asexual." They all answer.

Sasuke wonders down the hallway shaking off the goose bumps on his arm. Why couldn't anyone understand that he couldn't stand girls…they're just icky! They carry germs, and wanted so much attention. Not to mention they require money because they love to shop. Sasuke pat his pocket where his wallet was. Nice and full. Just when he was going down the hall someone else was in the other side, someone new, and someone he never seen before.

Little did he know the guy in front of him was going to be the turning point of his life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke narrows his eyes as the guy passes him nearly pushing him to the wall. Not only did he have no manners but he had long hair like a girl. Sasuke shuddered at the thought. Why any man in his right mind would would want to look girly. Sasuke pinched his cheek, such a stupid habit of his. He turned around when the bell rang, lunch was officially over. As he got to class he could see Sai checking out the new guy.

"Finally." Sasuke sighs. He was no longer the victim of Sai's stalking. Taking his seat the teacher stands in the front of the class. Naruto throws a crumbled paper at Sasuke's head. "Damn you." He narrows his eyes. "I'll get you later." Naruto sticks out his tongue.

"This is your new classmate Neji Hyuga, which requested not to put him in the spot so say hi. Ok now that torture is over lets get back to class. Teacher Asuma touches something precious to him in his pocket. "Man I need a smoke. I'm getting wrinkles because of you snobby little boys." Time tends to tick slower in his class. Asuma just sighs and stops constantly to touch his pocket.

"Anyone else think that new guy is just fabulous?" Sai says loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke rolls his eyes. Neji stands up and leaves. Asuma doesn't attempt to stop him.

"What's his issue?" Naruto growls, then the bell rings. The classmates start to pack their things up and to leave. "Hey anyone else has a weird feeling about the new guy?" everyone in the group agrees, something is fishy about the new guy. They shrug it off and go to the dorms. There was a big game that day so almost no one was in the halls. Sasuke sees that his room was already open.

"Don't tell me…" He looks inside and sees the new guy setting his things. His right eye beings to twitch like crazy. "How many times do I have to tell the principal I can't share rooms with anybody?" Sasuke stomps his way to the new guy and grabs his shoulder making him turn and to look at him. "I want you out." But the person reacts to the sudden grab and knocks off his hand. "What the hell?"

"Sorry automatic reaction." Neji turns and continues unpacking. One of the things he takes out is a karate suit with a black belt wrapped around it.

"Good luck with the new roommate." Naruto winks and walks out with the guys leaving Sasuke behind with the girly boy. Sasuke walks around the guy making sure to leave exactly five feet between them.

"Well let's not make this harder then it should be. My name is Neji, I like karate and occasionally a stroll. I don't like to converse too much, so don't expect too much interaction amongst us." His face stays unmoved.

"Make that two. I'm Sasuke, don't ever talk about girls or I'll punch you. That's all I got to say…also get rid of that the silly long hair…its too girly. Yuck." Sasuke goes to his side of the room. Neji just goes to the bathroom ignoring the stares of Sasuke. When he finally closes the door he falls to the ground.

"Who knew my roommate would be so scary." He takes out his phone looking at the screen. There were two people standing next to each other. Identical faces, two cousins, Neji and Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maybe Sasuke is being a little hard on the guy. The moment Sasuke woke up he came to this conclusion, no rash on his skin, no headache. No to mention on the table breakfast was ready for him. He smiled. The only way to get a friendship was through his stomach. At least that was his way of reviewing the phrase. Sasuke savored the food.

"I could get use to this!" Sasuke puts his plate in the sink. Ever since classes were extended they had Fridays off. Sasuke stretched planning on lazing all day long that was until his phone began to ring. He huffed when Naruto drags him to play a round of soccer in the field. "Today?" Naruto shouts in his ear.

"How can I be friends with such a boring and weird person?" Naruto asks himself when Sasuke tells him a list of why he doesn't pay sports.

"Running gives me rash between my legs, which by the way hurt. I get sweaty, which stinks. Not to mention its tedious!" Sasuke takes out some hydrocortisone and applies on his skin. "Stop nagging mom, I'm going." He stuffs the phone in his pocket dragging his feet outside. "Happy?"

"Very!" Naruto is not standing alone. Next to him are Shikamaru and Neji. "Come on, finally some two on two. Neji with Sasuke, I get Shikamaru."

"What?" Shikamaru complains. "Agg, with Sasuke at least I know I don't have to win, but you're so determined to be number one it makes me want to have diarrhea during the games." Everyone turns to him. "Well I don't like puking." Naruto puts the ball in the middle of the field and they start to fight for the ball. Naruto quickly gets it kicking it towards the goal. Neji is faster then anyone thought, but he manages to get close and steal the ball from under his foot kicking it towards Sasuke.

Neji didn't know that Sasuke had no idea how to play. Sasuke watched many soccer movies though so he attempted something no newbie should. Sasuke tried to hit the ball with his head. No being used to the impact and not knowing the tact to it, he knocked himself out. Everyone gathered around him as he lay on the floor face up a black knot growing on his forehead.

"Where am I?" When Sasuke opens his eyes he's on his bed. Naruto walks towards him. "How did I get here?"

"Neji carried you all the way here. The nurse said it was ok and he just lifted up on his back and put you on the bed. You're so lucky Shikamaru would have definitely left me there." Naruto hands a chocolate bar to Sasuke. Sasukes eyes went wide. "I know how much you love chocolate."

"I love it more then anything in this world!" Sasuke devours it within a minute. "Where is the warrior man anyway?" Sasuke asks.

"Giving each other nicknames are we? Man I'm starting to get jealous of your new bestie." Naruto chuckles to himself. "He went to get something to eat for you. He's a little stiff but he's aight." Naruto stretches, cracking some bones along the way. "I need to exercise more so you take care of warrior man." Naruto starts to pace and runs out the room.

Neji enters the room setting the food on the table. Something else is in his mind. He rushes to the bathroom and yanks off his shirt. The bandages…he adjusts them around his chest. The knob starts to turn. He caught off guard making him drop his shirt.

"Hey listen." Sasuke starts. "You're not half bad so I won't kick you out anymore; let's just hang more get to know each other. I don't like sharing a room with strangers." Neji puts on his shirt. "Thanks for the food."

Neji places his hand on his shirt.

"If you only knew I wasn't Neji." Her heart was racing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neji finished with the bathroom and returns to see Shikamaru sitting with Sasuke, something that rarely happened. Shikamaru bore a huge smile on his face. He knew that whatever he had in his backpack would bring the 'party'. Someone knocked the door.

"Great the guys are here!" Shikamaru opens the door. Sasuke gasps as Naruto, Kiba, Shino and two others entered the room. Sasuke starts to shake seeing the room so full. His hands grab a tissue, as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Why is everyone here?" He glares at Shikamaru. "Kiba did you just take off your shoes?!" Sasuke voice was high pitched. He pinches his nose. "Do even wash those disgusting things? I'm gonna puke." Sasuke grabs air freshener and sprays the room.

"You're such a freak Sasuke. We are men we smell its human nature." Kiba takes off his socks and flings one of them towards Sasuke.

"Kiba don't mess with him, you know he's weird." Naruto punched Kibas shoulder. "What the hell you call us here for? I just got to my room, and my ramen one had one more minute to finish when I left. Better be something worth it." Naruto places his hand on his growling stomach. Shikamaru opens his backpack and grabs something from inside.

"Behold, the holy grail!" Shikamaru flashes a can of beer. "Someone I happen to know gave this to me. What a more perfect time to drink these beautiful beverages, considering we have a new comrade! Let's celebrate today, work tomorrow. For now we are young but time ceases to stop. Family, friend's countrymen lend me your ear for we will celebrate the arrival of Neji!" The boys cheered as Neji wished to not be there and Sasuke faints.

"Sasuke…" Neji tries to go to him but Naruto grabs her wrist.

"You're the man of the hour, you take the first drink!" Naruto shouts. The guys start to chant "do it, do it, do it!" "Come on!" He yanks her towards them and hands her the can.

"Guys do this right?" Neji thinks to herself. "If I don't do it then…they could see through my disguise." She inhales deeply and takes a big gulp. The crowd cheers as the guys get their own cans. Sasuke sits up and rubs his eyes.

"What is this obscene and immoral nuisance?" Sasuke starts to crawl towards his bed when Kiba grabs his shirt. "WHAT!?" His body is dragged across the room.

"Don't be shy you cutie! Puker'em up." He flips him to lie on his back. "Kiss, kiss, kiss." Kiba draws closer towards Sasukes face. Neji runs towards them accidently trips over Narutos arm and lands on top of Sasuke. When she tries to sit up her lips meets Kibas'. Kiba draws back for a second and ponders. Both his hands lands on her chest.

Neji could feel her face flush and her anger flourishes to the point of no return. She jabs her knee towards his groin.

"Neji you ok?" Sasuke touches her shoulder but she just falls at his touch. "AHH! You killed him!"

"Calm down Sasuke he just fainted." Naruto says holding Sasuke. Sasuke was determined to tell the teacher about everything. "Who wouldn't faint if someone of the same gender kissed you…and Kiba nonetheless?"

"Oh my, you're right? He doesn't care for his bodily odor, who knows if he even brushes his teeth? My dear friend I will tell the world about your wonderful sacrifice for a friend you barely knew!"

Kiba laid on the ground looking at his hands. He couldn't have imagined what he just felt. He knew when he first saw Neji that he had a pretty face, but just like Sasuke he was a pretty boy…but when he kissed him…his lips was too soft. Kiba knew at that moment that Neji was finding something, and it wasn't a small secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After pinning Sasuke down and forcing some beer in his mouth, the group slowly started to disperse. In the end Sasuke was drunk off his ass in a corner scrubbing the floor with his tooth brush while Kiba looked at Neji. Kiba lets out a sigh standing up. He smiles as he yanks the tooth brush off Sasukes hands. Sasuke falls flat on his face.

"Clean, the floor is finally clean…" Sasuke snores away. Kiba snickers to himself as he places Sasukes toothbrush in the holder next to the sink.

"It seems like I have a lot to do. This boring school just got a whole lot better." Kiba smiles while grabbing his shoes. "Neji, you're going to be seeing me more often." He slowly walks to the door not making not a sound and leaves. As he exits, Neji opens her eyes. She, with all her strength, sits up feeling the blood rush to her head. Suddenly the pizza from last night started crawling up her throat. She rushed to the toilet. From that moment on she promised never to eat pizza again…

"What happened last night?" she began to rub her head trying to think past the pounding. "Why do I have to have such a weak constitution? Neji can easily handle three cans of beer, I take one gulp and I'm out." She lamented on how unmanly she was. Then a flash back returns to her. Her hands touch her chest… 'That's right!' She thought to herself. 'Does that mean he knows?' this brought to her one conclusion: 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'

Sasuke jolts straight up standing on his legs. The sudden change made his dizzy and he fell back to the floor. Neji washes her mouth and starts preparing hangover soup. Her cousin Neji has gotten drunk so many times in the past, she was use making the soup, but never before had she made it for herself.

"Damn those guys! They always get me drunk." He looked around the room. "What did I do this time? Did I bleach the curtains….no….did I wash the pillows….no…damn it all! I can't remember." He goes to the bathroom picking up his tooth brush. "Stupid…blurry…vision." He mumbles, and rubs his eyes, but it never gets any better. He put his tooth brush in his mouth immediately spitting it out. He reaches in his mouth taking out a long strand of hair.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Neji looks that Sasukes face go from pale white to a weird shade of green.

After an extremely dramatic morning the two go to class. All the other guys' faces were tired. Kiba was the only one sitting in the side facing the window, deep in thought.

"Hey how did your morning go?" Naruto says with a raspy voice.

"Good." Sasukes says really quick trying to avoid giving details.

"Hey!" Kiba places his arms on Neji's shoulder. "I've been thinking of going out tomorrow. There's a nice town nearby where we can go to the stores and buy some things. Not to mention, there are girls in town also." Some guys moan. "What am I going to go alone? Come on Neji come with me." Neji hates herself for making the petition that morning to spend more time with him.

"Sure thing sounds great." Neji says.

"Can't go, I'll get suspended." States Naruto.

"No way, I got a big exam Monday, I need to study." Shikamaru sighs. A lot of the guys agree. Meanwhile Sasuke had a conflict. He really was starting to like Neji and if Neji went alone with Kiba, maybe Kiba was going to steal him. But the thought of going where there were a lot of people made him cringe. He decided it was better to be safe at home then out there, where there might be a girl….trying to talk to him…maybe even…touch him.

"I'm not going!" Sasuke jumps at the thought.

"Alright, then it's just me and Neji, sounds fun." Kiba starts to think to himself, 'This means I can test him, or her.' "Its better this way, that means there will be less competition when it comes to the girls."

"Tomorrow…" Neji's test!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke is starting to feel really comfortable with his roommate. He even found himself wishing that Neji would have come to live there sooner. Sasuke thought of changing his mind on whether going with Neji on the trip or not. His mind was in total clutter. Sasuke walks down the narrow hallway to the sweet smelling room. There a man with a sickly look to him looked up from his notebook. His lips formed a smile.

"My dear handsome Sasuke." The man hissed between his teeth. Sasuke cringed at the sound of his voice. "What ever brings you here? Is it that you can't live without me?" His eyes began to light up, "Truly it must be that you found out you love me!" He goes to hug Sasuke but ends up hitting the door.

"You have no dignity. First I'm underage so its super illegal, second I'm not gay." Sasuke gags at the thought. Even though he wasn't a big fan of women he definitely didn't like men that way. "I just feel weird. I need some acid reflux meds…and maybe…" Sasukes hesitates, "a suppository." The nurse gives away to some chuckles. "Its just that my tummy feels weird so maybe its something I ate and I need it out!"

"Don't be so defensive." The nurse grabs some stuff putting it in a small bag. "By the way Sasuke when exactly did you start feeling like this?"

"About a few days ago, why?" Sasuke looks inside the bag and prepares to leave.

"Nothing." The nurse smiles and dismisses him. "Don't forget to tell me when you are ready to confess your love to me."

"Get over it Orochimaru!" Sasuke shouts running away.

Neji dresses in comfortable clothes. Being late was something girls did so she had to make sure to get there in time. Hopefully nothing bad will happen. Someone knocks lightly on the front door. She is hesitant but opens it anyway. A letter was sitting on the floor. Neji bends and picks it up, she knew the moment she saw the way her name was written on the letter.

"Father!" She rips the envelope reading the letters on the paper. "He's coming here?! Neji….I need to tell Neji." She dials his number feeling the seconds like hours. "Cousin! Father's coming here. Help please. What are we to do?"

Sasukes walks into the room find Neji filling a small backpack with clothing. He steps slowly not understanding or grasping what exactly was happening. Neji raises her head locking eyes with him. There is a deafening silence for a spilt second. Just a cell phone ringing breaks the silence. Neji looks at her phone hiding the name quickly.

"I'll be gone for a while. It's an emergency." Zipping the bag shut, she begins to pace to the door. "Tell Kiba sorry." The door shuts behind her. For a second Sasuke feels betrayed which made him think, why would he feel like that? He takes a long and hot bath happy he has all the hot water to himself. Then he realized how boring the room became. No one helped him cooking or cleaning.

"Has it really been a whole weekend?" Sasuke asks himself.

Hinata sits on the cold bed brushing the hair off of Neji's sweaty forehead. He's a lot better then before but not well enough to act normal. Father was going to visit him in the school to see if it was true and not just a lie and if Neji isn't there to greet him he would lose everything.

"If you don't get better Neji you won't inherit everything. Then what? My father forces me to a meaningless marriage to an uncaring man that will run everything and leave you and your mother in the streets. I love you more then anyone cousin. You deserve this especially after what my father did to you." After fixing his blanket Neji grabs her hand.

"Don't worry I will get better Hinata. Just get ready. By Friday I will be able to make it to the party and I'll even be your escort. Promise?" Neji sticks out his pinky. Hinata feels tears falling.

"Promise!" Her pinky finds his. "Lock it." Their thumbs touch.

Kiba feels disappointed. He planned everything to the last wonderful finale but it all failed. He sat on the chair as Asuma talked. He hated this class the most. The teacher had no passion and the subject itself was so boring. The whole school is boring until Neji came by. Something finally could occupy his time. 'Maybe if I just go to him directly and tell him everything. I could use the information against him.' He smiles to himself. Yes. That's it. Friday night was the party where all students and parents came.

"I'll confront him there." He says to himself. Something flies from across the room hitting his head. "Asuma!" The teacher threatens him and goes back to the lecture.

Its Monday…wait until Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke walks into the class taking his seat. Everyone gathers around him. Their faces full of worry. Naruto pokes Sasukes face with a stick but there's on reaction whatsoever.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asks. Shikamaru remembers something that happened many years ago. In fact this isn't the first time Sasukes reacted like this. So Shikamaru taps on Narutos shoulder. He whispers quietly into his ear. "What!" Naruto gulps loudly. "I remember Shika…it can't be happening again."

"What is it?" Kiba asks.

"Well you probably don't remember because you were in a different class then but in the third grade Sasuke came exactly like this, depressed and quiet. He wouldn't talk, eat or even bathe." Naruto answers. "We didn't know what had happened or why, but it seems like something happened again."

"I don't believe you." Kiba says. "Sasukes a neat freak and not bathing is impossible for him." Naruto holds up his pointer finger like he's about to show something to Kiba. He pushes Sasuke lightly and he falls to the ground hard. Sasuke breathes in and out and just gets in a more comfortable position. "Sasuke you ok?"

"It's cooler on the floor anyway." Sasuke says in a whisper.

"Poor guy can't live with his cute boyfriend Neji." Sai passes by almost stepping on Sasukes hand. "Sasuke you need to forget him and remember the person who has always been here you for. Look at what's right in front of you." Naruto interrupts Sai with a nasty out of the gut burp. "You're just too gross."

"Sorry indigestion." Naruto is slightly irritated. Sai leans onto Naruto's table.

"What are you jealous?" Sai asks Naruto. Naruto pulls back and looks at Shikamaru for some help. Sasuke just gets up leaving class just as Asuma enters. "No way, Sasuke's skipping class."

Friday afternoon. Hinata stands in front of a long mirror. She twirls side to side wanting to see how the dress suits her. Nothing too showy and its quite comfortable. She could even wear this to play soccer. She found herself wondering if Sasuke would like it. 'He won't he hates girls.' This made her sad.

"You look beautiful." Neji stood next to her in a tux. "No one in the world will ever doubt we are twins. We look so much alike." He smiles and takes a flower from a bow and puts it his front pocket. "You are ready right?" Hinata nods. "We have a whole performance today. By the way why don't you tell me more of those friends of yours."

"Yes, Naruto is the blonde and he's quite silly. He makes a lot corny jokes and has cat whiskers on his face. Shikamaru is very smart and is always sighing because he's bored. Oh and there's Sasuke, he's a neat freak and hates girls." She stops and drops her face. "He'll notice if it's not me. I think I will try to be close by when you confront him.

"Thanks I'll need that." He looks at his wrist watch. "Got to go the driver will be here any minute." He takes Hinatas hand leading her to the door. "When we see your father he will have to let this go at least from the end of this school year."

Sasuke was putting on his bow tie when Naruto bursts into the door his eyes wide. Sasukes too upset about him entering without knocking that he doesn't realize that other guys were running in with Naruto.

"Sasuke listen before you say something I have to tell you something really important." Naruto says high enough to stop Sasuke from taking the first breath for the first word. " A limo drove pass me as I went to greet my parents. A teacher told me that the owner of the school had arrived putting two in two I realized that the owner was in the limo. Then that's not even the big tasty info I came to deliver. You won't believe who came out the limo!"

"It was Neji!" Shikamaru shouts too anxious to let Naruto catch his breath.

"Not only that but Neji has a twin and she's a girl." Kiba says just walking in the room. Sasuke then pushes them to the side running down the hall. All of a sudden everyone was in the way. Why can't he make it to the ballroom? Just as he makes it to the door he sees it, Neji and the girl, the girl with the same face as Neji. Twins….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Neji enters the room with his cousin. She holds onto his arm afraid that if she lets him go she would fall to the ground. Her knees shake and her heart pounded loud clouding her ears. People went to them thanking them for letting their children go to such a great school. The chattering went quiet. Every eye in the room turned to the source. There he was, Hiashi Hyuga standing tall before everyone. He made his way to Neji and Hinata.

"Neji it's good to see you here. I haven't spoken to you in quite a while. I almost thought you were dead." He said in such a cruel way. No one spoke a word. The quiet was driving Hinata crazy. "It's good to see that you are caring for the school so well. Remember you still have one more year to go. Well look at the time, I got some plans. I leave everything to you." He pats Nejis shoulder but instead of removing it right away he squeezes. "Good night Neji." He then leaves.

Just as the door closes you could hear people sighing. Everyone gets back to talking and laughing. Neji jumps when someone calls his name.

"Hey man, skip school all week?!" Naruto punches Neji in the arm. "Not to mention you being the whole owner thing would have been some nice info to tell us." Neji is stunned for a second then composes.

"Yeah, I didn't want people to just be my friend for that reason." Neji smiles widely. "How did you guys survive without me this whole time?" Hinata walked away slowly no one notices her.

"I bet the upside of you leaving for that time is that you didn't have to deal with Sasuke." Shikamaru chuckles. Sasuke stands there not knowing what to think. He sees the way Neji is and it's the same but something is off. Then Sasuke searching for the girl realizes she left the conversation circle. He walks to the side looking for her.

Hinata finds a quiet hallway. Thankfully she made it before anyone could confront her. She leans on the wall letting her worries melt away.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here." A familiar voice calls. "Neji no wait Nejis twin." Kiba walks slowly to where Hinatas standing. "What's your name exactly?"

"Hinata. You must be Neji's friend Kiba he told me so much of you." Hinata goes to give him a handshake and he takes her hand not letting go. "Let go please." She feels uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just drop the act? I know who you are and I know who Neji is and isn't. He is the real Neji, but he isn't the one that's been living here for the past 2 months. You think I'm an idiot. I knew since the day we drank in your room. The real Neji is you. The real Neji is a girl." He smiles.

"You got it wrong." Hinata grows pale. "It's the first time I've even come here." She begins to try to walk away yanking her hand out of his. As she steps away she doesn't realize the person at the end of the hall. With out looking back he runs to Neji.

"There's your cute twin." Naruto pinches Hinatas cheek. "Are you free tomorrow? We're going out to drink, Shikamaru's bringing his girlfriend and Kiba's got one too, I'm the only single one. Neji you got a girlfriend?"

"Not really." Neji hesitates. "Hinata you think you can make it?" He gives her the look. She slightly turns her head remembering to keep low.

"No I have tons of homework and a test. I really can't make it. Sorry." Hinata lies. She knows, Neji won't make, because she will be Neji tomorrow. She had to really be careful with Kiba he was getting dangerous. He knows, and she doesn't know what he will do to her. She could hope there can be a way to silence him. She had to find a way to make him stop his snooping.

Sasuke sits on the bench slouching. It's too strange to even think it. Neji a girl, that had to be the worst lie in the world. But the thought didn't make him sick in his stomach or cringe. He didn't feel like he should instead he was nervous. Was it good or bad?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hinata wakes up to a familiar ceiling. After the horrible day she had before she can finally relax a little, at least while Kiba's under control. She had to do something to make him forget and ignore her existence. She stretches her legs and quickly gets dressed. Homework was pilled up next to her backpack thank goodness she had time to spare at Neji's and was able to do them all. As she sets up breakfast she could hear Sasuke get out the bathroom.

"I'm done." He says sounding tired and drained. Hinata turns to see him but is completely shocked.

"What's wrong?" Hinata could see the dark circles and pale face. She walks up to him and touches his forehead lightly. Sasuke's heart starts to get faster and his face blushes. He doesn't understand what's going on so he takes a step back. "Sorry I should've asked for permission." Hinata goes into the bathroom leaving him behind.

Sasuke falls into his chair. He can't think clearly and just starts to eat his breakfast. When he hears Hinata coming out of the bathroom he paces to finish eating and dashes out the room. That's when he encounters Naruto who is already sitting in his desk.

"Hey Sasuke, what happened to you yesterday? I went looking for you too man, plus Hinata was the only girl in the party our age. All the guys thought she was super hot I think differently." Sasuke takes a seat and can't help to fall into deep thought. "Hello to Sasuke, earth is calling you."

"What does it mean?" Sasuke says out loud.

"What?" Naruto is confused.

"Well, you see I have a friend that also has another friend. At first he didn't think much of that friend and when he found out that friend was a girl he can't help but feel weird. Like his heart is pounding and his face goes red, he's nervous around her…what does it mean Naruto? You probably understand this right?" Sasuke turns to his friend. Naruto starts to get angry.

"Really so this 'friend' of yours has a girl he likes…" Naruto is irritated. His stomach twists and starts to tap the table. "Who exactly is your 'friend'?" Naruto asks in anger. "And is this 'girl' Hinata?" His voice rises. "I understand you like her don't you?" Naruto stands up and grabs Sasukes wrist.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?" Sasuke asks not understanding Naruto. "Why the hell are you grabbing my hand like that? Let go!" Sasuke stands also fighting for freedom. "Let go!" Naruto's other arm grabs a fist full of Sasuke's hair. "What the fu-" Suddenly Narutos face meets his. Stunned. Naruto removes his lips from Sasukes. "Naruto…"

"I didn't know, until recently…Sasuke I love you." Naruto confesses. "I always have. That's why I never dated women and that's why I always tried so hard to like them. I didn't realize until you spent all your time with Neji. I was jealous I wanted you to be with only me." Naruto lets Sasuke free and starts to walk towards the door.

Sasuke snaps back to reality. Naruto had kissed him a few minutes ago. Sasuke runs to the closest bathroom and washes his face and mouth.

"No I need to figure out, what is it that I feel for Hinata…Neji…?" Sasuke says to himself. "Girls are gross, I probably just feel sick after seeing her." Sasuke leaves it at that. Hinata comes out one of the stalls. "Neji did you just hear something?" Sasuke starts to feel his face go red again.

"That you think my cousin is gross." Hinata narrows her eyes. "If you hurt her I'll kill you, you know?" Hinata smiles evilly. Sasuke nods lightly and the bell rings. Hinata looks down and grabs her chest. "I'm just his friend anyway."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto didn't show to class or soccer practice. Kiba standing a distance from the group organizes his thoughts and plans. Sasuke's world is in utter chaos while Hinata tries to keep her identity a secret. That's when things get more complicated. Asuma enters the class like usual tired and tortured by the thought of having to work and teach these kids. But he doesn't initially start class.

"I have an important announcement, two to say actually. First the school will officially have a new building being built starting next week. It will be a new dormitory and this is when the next set of news start. The building will be all girls, which means this school is no longer all boys but a both gender school." There's applause. Everyone but Sasuke and Hinata are happy about this change.

"NO!" Sasukes mind begins to scream. That's when he blacks out completely. When he wakes up he can hear a low hissing noise. Something soft touches his chest and it tickles him a bit. He turns his body but something is holding him in place. That's when he realizes that someone is on top of him. His eyes pop open to find a horribly pale face looking back at him.

Orochimaru is lying on top of him. Sasukes is shirtless so Orochimaru is with his pointer finger drawing hearts on his chest. Sasuke quickly throws him to the side and searches for his shirt.

"My dear Sasuke there's no need to be so rough. Oh, your shirt? I have it right here." He lifts his hand up holding the white shirt Sasuke was searching for. Sasuke grabs it and starts to put it on. "So you know you've been out for quite a while. In fact I have to say that I've done all I can to wake you up. Some of those things I'm not proud of."

"Creepy as ever." Sasuke states.

"By the way Sasuke, the girls are in the school. They have a schedule tour for the rest of the week." Orochimaru warns him.

Hinata recognizes her. She knew her in fact for a long time. Once upon a time they were best friends. She even dated Neji for sometime. This was it for her cover. She looked at the pink hair girl. She had changed a lot since the last time she saw her. She's much more confident and popular. She was no longer that sweet and weak girl she met a long time ago. That's when they stared into each other eyes.

"Wait he looks a lot like that girl in your childhood pictures." One of her friends whispers to her. "Sakura is that the same person?"

"No way!" She says loud enough for Hinata to hear. "Don't you know Hinata and Neji look exactly a like? Plus Hinata is a girl this is an ALL BOYS SCHOOL." She emphasizes in the last words. "Well I'm going to talk to Neji since he's here." She leaves her friends and sits on Nejis desk. "Hey there 'Neji'. I didn't expect to see you here. Especially since your not," She leans in and whispers into her ear, "Neji. Hinata it's nice to see you again." She pushes the hair off her face and blinks at Hinata. "Let's have fun ok? No need to not take full advantage of the whole situation." Sakura starts walking away smiling and winking to the guys as she passed. Kiba followed her down the hall.

"Well if it isn't my lover." Sakura grabs his tie bringing him close to her. "Haven't 'seen' you in quite a while Kiba. My nights are starting to feel kind of lonely. Maybe we should meet up tonight?" Kiba just smiles.

"You know the truth also right? About Neji?" Kiba asks. She licks her lips. "Well then how about we both have fun with her."

"Sounds like fun." She says and then notices Sasuke walk into the class room. "As long as I get a piece of him." Kiba chuckles to himself. "What?"

"He hates girls." Kiba points out. But when they look in the class Sasuke is sitting next to Hinata. He's nervous about to pass out when Hinata touches his shoulder. He looks at her feeling relieved. The girls approach him but he doesn't faint or gag. "That's strange he isn't afraid anymore. Sasukes finally over that."

"Oh no, there's more to it." Sakura smiles and kisses Kibas lips. "We are going to have lots of fun this year."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Finally!" Sasuke stretches his arms. "Those ugly lower specimens are out of here, just good old stinky men. I much prefer that then the whore like perfume girls wear all the time." Hinata flinches a little and turns away. She didn't know whether to feel offended or something else. Seeing this Sasuke starts to get nervous. "No I mean they just wear too much perfume and this place was so crowded. Not to mention they all wanted to touch me and some not in appropriate places."

Everyone in the circle turned to him. Hinata found herself giggling to herself. Just the thought made her want to forgive him for the comment he said just a second ago.

"Where did they touch you Sasuke?" Shikamaru takes out a picture of Sasuke. "Was it here?" he points to various places. "Always call for an adult when someone touches you here Sasuke." He points to the groin area.

"I'm not a kid Shikamaru!" Sasuke shouts. Naruto walks into the room. Everyone turned to him. It was the first time they saw him in a whole week. He wasn't in campus at all. No one had heard from him. So it's no surprise when he entered the lot of guys jumped him.

"Damn it guys! Only ten minutes and I think you guys are trying to kill me!" Naruto pushes everyone off. "I have a surprise for you guys I think you'll love it." He goes through his things taking out something. "Since it's just the five I thought I could share it with you guys. A close friend gave it to me since I'm going through a hard time and all."

"Wait that's…" Shikamarus eyes go wide. "Is that beer?" Sasuke starts to get nervous. "It's been quite a while since the last occasion. What's the reason now?"

"Let's say it's a new start. I've gotten over something in my life and I'm ready to move on." Naruto opens the first can. "Let's give a toast to new beginnings!" everyone lifts their cans. Sasuke took a small sip and starts to feel his head go light. Hinata puts her can to the side no wanting to get drunk. She didn't know if she would be crazy enough to blurt out something. Shikamaru starts to strip naked. While Naruto sings karaoke horribly.

"Sasuke…" Hinata went to check on him. He sat quietly in a corner after a whole bottle of beer. "You ok?" He looks at her face and touches it lightly. "Do I have something on my face?" His hand then pinches her cheek. "Ow that hurrs." Hinata protests.

"Cute…"Sasuke blushes. Sasuke grabs Hinata hugging her tightly. "So cute, cute, cute, cute!" He shoves his face on her chest. Hinata karate chops him making him fall to the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Hinata takes another sip of beer and tries her hardest not to show her emotions. Her mind was a little fuzzy but was it really because of the beer? She could feel her heat pound really hard. Out of remorse she turns Sasuke around and drags him to the bed. There she tucks him in and brush his hair off his face lightly. "At least you won't do something stupid."

The guys leave the room late at night. Hinata starts cleaning and Sasuke falls off the bed. She sighs as she walks towards him. He stands up and looks at her once again. Hinata stops in her tracks.

"Is it true…" Sasuke stops, "You're a girl?" Hinata drops the cans in her hands. But then she remembers he's drunk. She smiles.

"Yes Sasuke, I am. I wish I could've told you from the beginning. I hate hiding who I am, dressing up like this and not being able to live my life as a girl. But I have to be here, if I don't my cousin my brother Neji will surely die." Hinata watches as he nods back to sleep. She was happy it was off her chest. Thankfully he wouldn't remember tomorrow. "This isn't lying right?" Hinata goes back to cleaning.


End file.
